Sucker For Pain
Sucker For Pain is a song by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, and Imagine Dragons. Lyrics I torture you Take my hand through the flames I torture you I'm a slave to your games I'm just a sucker for pain I wanna chain you up I wanna tie you down I'm just a sucker for pain I'm a sucker for pain I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety Walk slow through the fire Like, who gon' try us? Feeling the world go against us So we put the world on our shoulders I torture you Take my hand through the flames I torture you I'm a slave to your games I'm just a sucker for pain I wanna chain you up I wanna tie you down I'm just a sucker for pain I been at it with my homies It don't matter, you don't know me I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene I been riding 'round the city with my squad I been riding 'round the city with my squad We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up I torture you Take my hand through the flames I torture you I'm a slave to your games I'm just a sucker for pain I wanna chain you up I wanna tie you down I'm just a sucker for pain I'm devoted to destruction A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal Naked in the North Pole That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads So I don't fear shit but tomorrow And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train Cause I'm a sucker for pain Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it No pain, no gain Never stand down, made our own way Never going slow, we pick up the pace This is what we wanted from a young age No emotion, that's what business is Lord have mercy on the witnesses I torture you Take my hand through the flames I torture you I'm just a sucker for pain More pain Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging For more pain Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging For more pain Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging For more pain Got me begging... Category:Music Category:Songs Category:2016 Songs